gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans GTA San Andreas
Voici les stations de radio du jeu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas : K Rose thumb DJ: Mary-Beth Maybell K Rose diffuse de la musique Country. Bande-son: *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses (1970) *Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man (1973) *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' (1951) *Juice Newton - Queen of Hearts (1981) *Statler Brothers - New York City (1970) *Asleep At The Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read (1975) *The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward (1987) *Willie Nelson - Crazy (1961) *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In The Ashtray (1957) *Statler Brothers - Bed of Roses (1970) *Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away (1965) *Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys (1975) *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You (1975) *Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas (1987) *Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night (1980) Radio X thumb DJ: Sage Cette radio diffuse du rock alternatif. Bande-son: *Casque - "Unsung" (1992) *Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" (1989) *Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" (1992) *Dantzig - "Mother" (1988) *Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" (1988) *Primal Scream - "Movin 'on Up" (1991) *Guns N 'Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" (1987) *L7 - "prétendre que nous sommes morts" (1992) *Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" (1991) *Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" (1991) *Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" (1992) *Jane 's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" (1990) *The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" (1989) *Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" (1992) *Stone Temple Pilots - "peluche" (1992) Radio Los Santos thumb DJ: Julio G Cette radio diffuse du West Coast hip-hop. Bande-son: *2Pac - I Don't Give a Fuck *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Nuthin' But A "G" Thang *Too $hort - The Ghetto *N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin *N.W.A - Express Yourself *Ice Cube & Das EFX - Check Yo Self (The Message remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Fuck wit' Dre Day *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn *Above the Law - Murder Rap *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Da Lench Mob - Guerilla in tha Mist Playback FM thumb DJ: Forth Right MC Cette radio diffuse du classic Hip-Hop. Bande-son: *Kool G. Rap & DJ Polo - "Road to the Riches" (1989) *Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" (1989) *Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" (1987) *Masta Ace - "Me and the Biz" (1990) *Slick Rick - "Children's Story" (1989) *Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" (1988) *Eric B. & Rakim - "I Know You Got Soul" (1987) *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" (1987) *Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." (1992) *Biz Markie - "The Vapors" (1988) *Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" (1989) *Ultramagnetic MCs - "Critical Beatdown" (1988) SF-UR thumb DJ: Hans Oberlander SF-UR diffuse de la house music. Bande-son: *Jomanda - Make My Body Rock *808 State - Pacific *The Todd Terry Project - Weekend *Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You *Marshall Jefferson - Move Your Body *Maurice - This Is Acid *Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It ? *A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray *Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey *CeCe Rogers - Someday *Robert Owens - I'll Be Your Friend *Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Joe Smooth - Promised Land *The 28th Street Crew - I Need A Rythm *Raze - Break 4 Love *Fallout - The Morning After K-JAH Radio West thumb DJ: Marshall Peters et Johnny Lawton K-JAH West diffuse de la musique reggae. Bande-son: *Black Harmony - Don't let it go to your head *Blood Sisters - Ring my bell *Buju Banton - Batty rider *Augustus Pablo - King tubby meets the rockers uptown *Dennis Brown - Revolution *Willie Williams - Armagideon time *I Roy - Sidewalk killer *Toots & The Maytals - Funky kingston *Dillinger - Cocaine in my brain *The Maytals - Pressure drop *The Pliers - Bam Bam *Barrington Levy - Here I come *Reggie Stepper - Drum pan sound *Black Uhuru - Great train robery *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - Chase the devil K-DST thumb DJ: Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith K-DST diffuse du Classic Rock. Bande-son: *Foghat - Slow Ride (1975) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) *Heart - Barracuda (1977) *KISS - Strutter (1974) *Toto - Hold the Line (1978) *Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - Running Down a Dream (1989) *Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972) *Humble Pie - Get Down to It (1973) *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1974) *America - A Horse With No Name (1972) *The Who - Eminence Front (1982) *Boston - Smokin' (1976) *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1974) *Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) *Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) Master Sounds 98.3 thumb DJ: Johny Parkinson Cette radio diffuse du Groove, de la Funk et de la Soul. Bande-son: *Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Express Yourself (1970) *Maceo & The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) (1975) *Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba (1976) *The Chakachas - Jungle Fever (1972) *Bob James - Nautilus (1974) *Booker T. & the MG's - Green Onions (1962) *The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park (1975) *Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants (1971) *James Brown - Funky President (1974) *Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again (1974) *Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power' 74 (1973) *Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul (1971) *James Brown - The Payback (1974) *Lyn Collins - Think (About It) (1972) *The JB's - The Grunt (1972) *War - Low Rider (1975) *Gloria Jones - Tainted Love (1965) *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - So Much Trouble In My Mind (1972) CSR 103.9 thumb DJ: Phillip "PM" Michaels Cette radio diffuse du New Jack Swing. Bande-son: *SWV - I'm So into You (1992) *Soul II Soul - Keep On Movin' (1989) *Samuelle - So You Like What You See (1990) *Johnny Gill - Rub You The Right Way (1990) *Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity (1990) *Guy - Groove Me (1988) *Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid (1992) *Boyz II Men - Motownphilly (1991) *Bell Biv Devoe -"Poison (1990) *Today - I Got The "Feeling" (1990) *Wreckx-N-Effect - New Jack Swing (1989) *Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel (1988) *En Vogue - My Lovin' (Never Gonna Get It) (1992) Bounce FM thumb DJ: The Funktipus Bounce FM diffuse de la Funk. Bande-son: *Zapp - I Can Make You Dance (1983) *Kool & the Gang - Hollywood Swinging (1973) *Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster (1975) *Rick James - Cold Blooded (1983) *Maze - Twilight (1985) *Fatback Band - Yum Yum (Gimme Some) (1975) *The Isley Brothers - Between The Sheets (1983) *Ronnie Hudson and the Street People - West Coast Poplock (1982) *Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage (1980) *George Clinton - Loopzilla version (1982) *Dazz Band - Let It Whip (1982) *Cameo - Candy(1986) *MFSB - Love Is The Message (1973) *Ohio Players - Funky Worm (1973) *Johnny Harris - Odyssey (1980) *Roy Ayers - Running Away (1977) *The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me (1982) West Coast Talk Radio thumb WCTR est une radio de talk show, composé de plusieurs émissions: *''WCTR News'', présente les information du San Andreas. *''The Tight End Zone'', journal des sports. *''The Wild Traveler'', une émission parlant de voyage exotique d'un genre particulier. *''Entertaining America'', une émission basée sur les interviews, présenté par Lazlow. *''Gardening with Maurice'', émission de jardinage. *''I say/You say'', débat politique présenté par deux présentateurs idéologiquement opposé. *''Lonely Hearts'', émission de rencontres. *''Area 53'', émission sur les théorie du complot. Autres Stations Une autre station de radio est mentionné sur les publicité du jeu, Dopealicious FM, mais l'on sait pratiquement rien de celle-ci. en:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Médias Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA San Andreas